Warmth For Our Souls
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Simple little story of a newly blossoming love iYuix Hinata drabble


**Alright, real quick drabble for you guys here.**

Yui , was crying.

She could not stop friggin laughing!

She had spent the early afternoon watching from outside the classroom, along with Shiori and Miyuki, as Hinata continiuously was blasted into the roof in various different ways. She'd never seen something so, so hilarious in her recallable exsistance! Neither in real life nor TV. Suddenly, her fun was ended abruptly when her room mate, an NPC put tape on her mouth before heading back to sleep. Yui became a bit ticked off but calmed down, understanding the NPC's frustration. She got up and got her jacket before heading outside to brave the cold and try to get the rest of the giggles out of her system if any remained. she first rook the duck tape off her mouth and yelled in agony afterwards.

The cold mercilessly sprayed itself all around Yui's body as she walked around, seeing the poor unfourtanate souls on Angel Watch that night. Then she remembered.

She remembered the awful, awful night she had last night.

Yui was on Angel Patrol for the graveyard shift last night. it wasn't just bloody cold and tiring after a full day of activity, but it had been two days since Yui saw the person who was very much an older sister to her pass on losing Iwasawa like that, so suddenly, reminded her of the way she was seperated through death from her mother. It wasn't as sudden. there were weeks of Yui battling a worsening sickness and her mom's worry and eventual agony worsening until Yui went to sleep, and the next thing she knew she was laying in the grass of the afterlife. These were memories she'd tried to lock away, but they surged back last night as she grieved for her senpai and that just added to the hell of last night. The cherry on the sundae was the awful draggy rehearsal the next morning , where she was super tired, messing up, and constantly getting yelled at by Hisako for it.

"That girl can be a cold hearted little grinch I swear." she mumbled. Suddenly Yui heard a loud sneeze. She looked back to see it was Hinata, on duty, but laying down and shivering quite a bit. He then closed his eyes. Yui glared at him before hitting him on the head, or tried to. Hinata stopped her hand with his.

"Don't you dare, you little devil thing. I, have, enough of a headache right now from all of Yuri's bullshit."

"Well, dearest senpai you should not be sleeping, you're on Angel Patrol remember?" Hinata rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing ever happens and Yuri never checks on us. So I take the liberty to do the smart thing for me and try to sleep during duty. However because it's so freaking cold and my head hurts so much, I can't sleep!" Yui layed on her tummy, using her elbowsto prop her head up. she was parallel to Hinata

"Well then, wanna chat about stuff?" Yui asked.

"You're, warm." Hinata commented. Yui looked at him, confused and a bit embarrassed. Hinata sighed before turning away and mumbling "never mind"

Yui looked at Hinata's back noow and realized something. Just last night, Yui was the miserable one, with so many painful memories burdening her. Hinata, though not of his free will, had been the one to bring her out of that mood.

"Hey senpai." Hinata turned looked back annoyed.

"Hm?"

"Well," Yui stuttered, "Y-You see, l-last night, I-I was really sad because I had all these memories,o-of my mom and I-Iwasawa floating in my head. B-but then today, I saw you taking a-all of those finals. I saw alll of the times you blasted into the ceiling and, I-I couldn't stop laughing. Literally my room mate put duck tape on my mouth. That stuff hurts to take off! Point being, y-you really helped me out today, s-so, umm, i-if you want, we can hold each other so you can be warmer -uummm . . ." Hinata's face softened he smiled a small smilre.

"so my blasting off was really effective diversion huh?" he asked

"You bet." Yui agreed. Hinata wrapped his arms around Yui. Yui did the same for Hinata

"Think I could transfer to the diversion unit then?" he asked, Yui chuckled against Hinata's chest and shook her head.

"Don't, you'd have to deal with Hisako. She's pretty strict." Hinata smiled hen fell asleep.

The next morning Yuusa arrived at Hinata's post with her walkie sees the two sleeping together, both with gentle smiles on their faces.

She decides not to report the offense to Yuri

**Welp, hope you liked that! Thank you for reading! Please comment! Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
